dbrfandomcom-20200216-history
Shifter Origin
Earth was a curious place- ever since the first human-like creature expressed a novel thought, the planet was destined to experience bloodshed and destruction. One example of this would be the existence of giants; something that isn’t commonplace knowledge worldwide. These beings were quite human-like, and ranged from six meters in height to roughly forty meters, weight measurements leaning into tons/tonnes. Their exact origins are unknown, but they are often thought of to be sinners who were given such an eternal punishment by REDACTED. They faced the same problems that humans faced- they had to sate their hunger (they only needed a large meal once a month to be healthy) and find shelter, usually in the form of caves, crevices, and the depths of forests. They even birthed infants that were often the size of the average adult human… which often led to very disturbing and hilarious situations! Giants couldn’t use ki and, hence, couldn’t fly or release huge beams or anything like that. They simply crushed and smashed into things that they didn’t like. Most giants resided on a particularly hot continent in the southern hemisphere of Earth, separated from the rest of the world: Australia. The few that didn’t were of Antarctica or resided high in the Himalayas. The most important aspect of the ‘giant’ kind, however, was that they were cannibalistic. If greatly provoked, they were prone to quarrel with each other to the point where a giant would slay and feast upon the flesh of his own kin- this was probably due to a lack of intelligence rather than anything. This habit explains the uncommon but prevalent instances of giants devouring humans for sustenance. For centuries upon centuries, populations of giants and humans quarreled, either by humans attempting to colonize Australia or by a giant somehow ending up in another part of the world and running rampant. Most of the time, however, the two species remained apart- Everything changed when Dr. Indigo attacked. This man of science managed to subdue giants with lackeys and grunts that were well-versed in ki, along with the use of nets and boulders. Many of those men died in the process, but who cares about a bunch of yamchas and krillins anyway? With specimens in his grubby little hands, Dr. Indigo conducted numerous experiments- one such experiment led to the discovery that the bodies of giants could restore themselves at a greater rate than human bodies could… to the point where a giant could regrow fingers, ears, noses, and- disturbingly so- their own heads! Their regeneration involved a steam-like substance rising out of the wounded area- Dr. Indigo found it to be water vapor. The bodies of giants became very hot when experiencing physical stress or damage. These findings helped Dr. Indigo to identify reasons behind the giants’ lack of human-tier intelligence and thus why they didn’t construct massive homes or unite into a giant kingdom or anything like that, along with why they often sought out cool areas such as the insides of caves or the heights of mountains. Disappointed that he could not make soldiers or warriors out of these near-mindless brutes, Dr. Indigo chortled as he went on to try and create a being that had the intelligence of a man and the powers of a giant. Genetic splicing didn’t work- the fetuses would decay in their tubes. Inbreeding was a giant failure as well. And a giant mess. One day however, through methods unknown, Dr. Indigo procured a serum that, supposedly, would embue a man with the heightened regeneration of a giant once injected directly into the brain- more accurately, the nape of the neck, where one’s spine ended and the brain began. No other injection sites brought about noteworthy results outside of death. Legend has it that these new beings could regenerate in much the same way that giants could- restoring minor body parts within a minute and limbs within an hour. Just like giants, steam rose from the wounds of these monsters as their injuries healed. They also exhibited above average aggression and hostility towards others as they became toddlers and then young children. Overall, however, they expressed a very strong loyalty towards the man that had created and raised them. As a proud father and a mad man alike, Dr. Indigo proceeded to name the new beings after the very first one to make it to ten years of age. A boy called “Titan”. Different retellings of this story begin to differ majorly at this point. Some claim that these kids could also transform into giants themselves. Some thought that they could shapeshift into animals and were used to spy on foreign nations. Some worried that they behind the forces of major armies and were the reason why casualties were often so high without explanation. Some even went so far as to make accusations that this person or that family were titans, a handful of people throughout the ages being executed like supposed witches. Others went to their graves swearing that a Dr. Indigo never existed and that Titans are just a myth to scare kids at night since they were no longer afraid of mere naked giants. Who knows for sure?